Optical encoders provide feedback regarding relative movement of, for example, a motor shaft. Elevator systems employ electric motors to move an elevator car along a hoistway between floors. There are various aspects of elevator system operation that utilize information regarding the position of the elevator car and a speed of elevator car movement. The information available from an optical encoder associated with the motor can be used to track elevator car position and movement.
There are various challenges associated with using optical encoder in elevator systems. For example, the motor and associated electronics in an elevator system without a machine room are exposed to the conditions in the hoistway. Different locations and hoistway or building configurations introduce additional potential issues or difficulties that interfere with consistent or reliable encoder operation. It follows that enhancements to encoder arrangements are needed.